


Wendy's

by BitterPixieBro



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Honda Hiroto's Birthday 2019, M/M, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 13:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18522118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterPixieBro/pseuds/BitterPixieBro
Summary: kaiba just wanted to spend time with his boyfriend after work





	Wendy's

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Honda Hiroto](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Honda+Hiroto).



Kaiba seemed tired. Honda had been the one to suggest they come out to Wendy’s, but he hadn’t meant so late. Kaiba had been working late and their plans had been postponed- Honda thought that meant they’d be going in the morning, not at midnight. 

They were dipping fries into frostys and catching up on the last few hours. He knew why Kaiba was doing this. 

“Do you have any plans tomorrow?” He asked despite already knowing the answer.

“No, I’ll have the day off.. I’d be in bed by now if I didn’t.” His reply was punctuated by a yawn. 

Honda did also have the day off, and he was sure Kaiba was well aware of that fact. He worked for his dad, and his parents wanted him to celebrate his birthday with them, same as every year. He thought it was cute that Kaiba wanted to join in.

“Ah… that’s too bad, I have work.” He teased Kaiba, who knew better than to believe him.

“No, you don’t.” Kaiba was quick to shut him down, he was tired, but he wasn’t gullible. 

Honda laughed at the stern reply. “How would you know that? You’re not the one making my schedule.”

In retaliation Kaiba stole one of his boyfriend’s fries despite having plenty of his own. “I spoke to your mother earlier today, you don’t work tomorrow.” 

He shook his head. “It’s like you speak to her every day- you’re making me look like a bad son.” Honda was, by no means, a bad son. He did everything possible to make sure she knew he loved her. 

“I do, and you are.” Another stolen fry.

Honda scoffed, dunked one of his fries in Kaiba’s frosty. 

Their conversation dropped and they ate in silence, mostly because they were busy stealing each others food despite the fact they had gotten the exact same thing. This devolved into just Honda eating both of their orders because Kaiba decided instead to rest his head on the table. 

It was nearing 1AM and already far past both of their bedtimes. Honda really didn’t know how either of them would be awake enough for the visit to his family the following evening.

He was glad that Kaiba was finally resting his eyes, but not glad that he wasn’t in bed. 

He knew the workers were likely fed up with them being the only customers in the restaurant at this time, but he was busy staring at the love of his life. 

He was about to eat the last fry, but decided on something else. He held the limp fry up to Kaiba’s lips. “Eat.” Surprisingly, Kaiba did. 

He leaned over to kiss the back of baby’s head. “Let’s go home, ma’s not gonna be happy if neither of us can keep our eyes open tomorrow.”


End file.
